Sonic High
by Wingsofwholock
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cream and Cheese all get sent to Canterlot High, Equestria, by Doctor Eggman. At first, they had to get home, but now the have to get home before the affects of being in an alternate universe affect both their's and Equestria. Completely clean, no swears. Maybe a little slash, but not dirty! PLEASE READ! First fanfic, so yay! (;!
1. Chapter 1

Tails and I ran toward Eggman's base just as a bright flash of red lit up the the forest and Team Dark, minus Omega, fell through one of Shadow's Chaos Controls.

"Hey, Blue Hedgehog! This is our mission, so scram!" Shadow shouted.

"Ha, Faker. I'd take you any day, but when the fate of Mobius is at stake, can't we just work together for once?" I pleaded, even though I knew what the answer would be.

Rouge fluttered down next to Shadow and put her hands on her hips. "Sorry Sonic, but I only work with Freedom Fighters, if Shadow agrees to it, and they're already on their way."

Crud. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse

"Blaze! Amy! Cream! I thought you had ditched us for a moment!" Shadow said grimly.

"Sorry." Blaze moaned. "Silver, here, thought it would be a good idea to come with us. We tried to get rid of him, but he stuck to us like glue."

Silver peeked out from behind Amy's beloved hammer, "Sorry but it got boring in the future. Especially since Blaze… It's hard just thinking about it." he sniffed. "She was my best friend."

"What do you mean 'Especially since Blaze, it's hard just thinking about it.' What happened to Blaze? She's right here." I asked. What had happened to Blaze in the future that had traumatized Sliver so much?

"Oh nothing." Silver tried to mumble nonchalanty while wiping tears from his eyes. But I heard him whisper. "Opps. Forgot that the Iblis incident didn't happen yet in this dimensional time line." after the others had turned away. What was the Iblis Incident? What was Sliver keeping from us that was so horrible it made him cry? What happened to Blaze?

"Hey, Hey Sonic? You OK?" I snapped my head down and saw Tails's big blue eyes looking at me concernedly.

"You just started staring off into space." he explained. "But anyways, they're all arguing about if we should work together; us, Team Dark, and Team Rose. Should we?"

Well, we would be a bigger and harder force for Eggman to handle,"Yeah, I don't see why not. If they agree on it. Team Rose?"

Blaze stepped forward. "We're in."

"Team Dark?" I asked Rouge and Shadow.

"Sure. We wouldn't mind a little help would we, Shadow?" Rouge asked, nudging Shadow with her elbow. He just crossed his arms and turned away. "Would we Shadow?" Rouge repeated a little more forcefully.

"Fine." Shadow grumbled. "But don't expect me to be very happy about it."

Cream smiled and said happily "OK, now that everyone's agreed, lets go knock on Mr. Eggman's door, and ask to come in!"

"Um… Cream." Blaze facepalmed herself. "This is important. We can't just…"

"Oh we are NOT getting in like that. No way." Shadow shouted. "That would be infuriating and humiliating. No way. CHAOS CONTROL!" and we all disappeared and when reappeared in Eggman's control room, in front of a very surprised Eggman in a bathrobe, eating waffles. I mean seriously, WAFFLES! No Chili Dogs!

"Why hello. I wasn't expecting company today. Please excuse my outfit." The Doctor said.

"Enough games, Eggman! Where's the weapon?" I yelled.

"What weapon? Oh, you mean this." he said, waving a shiny disk with a glowing blue indentation in the middle. "Yes, it's quite powerful."

"Eggman, let's make a deal. You give that to us, and we don't hurt you. OK?" I asked. What was that thing, and what did it do?

"Sorry Sonic. But no. This little disk is the key to my revenge on all of you." Eggman said, holding the disk close to his chest.

"Whadoya mean it's the key to revenge on us? I thought you were using it on Mobius? We heard from Amy…"

"Ha! That's exactly what I mean! I just leaked that information to GUN and your silly artificial intelligence Nicole so you would all come here. Now time to say goodbye!" Eggman roared, pressing his thumb to the indention in the disk. "Bye, Sonic. Won't miss you!"

"Help!" someone screamed. Maybe it was me. I don't know. All I could feel was a dizzy light-headed feeling as a blast of white light hit me head on. And then I was falling. Falling through nothingness into another world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for no intro last time, I didn't know how to use it. But here's your chapter!**

 **I'm so happy! 74 views already! And in response to Christian wolf27, yes it was a very horrible deal, I just wanted for them to work together. But thank you for the complement! And thank you Skyler Hope for all the favorites and following and stuff, it means the world to me! ( ; ! Ps review me which is you favorite character!**

The blue light around them stopped abruptly, and they tumbled to the ground.

"Uh, what happened there?" Silver dizzily asked.

"Hey, Twilight! Come here! These people just fell out of the air!"

I looked up and saw a pair of violate eyes staring back at mine. "Ahh! Who are you?" I straitened up and saw the eyes belonged to a blue um... Kind of Eggman looking creature, but with blue skin and rainbow hair. Also MUCH skinnier.

"Hey, guys, over here! We might have new students!" She yelled again. Then, if things couldn't get weirder, a bright pink person popped out of nowhere with a handful of balloons, and duck tape.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, what's u... Hey! Where did these guys come from?"she shouted.

"They fell from the sky! Go get the others! Hurry!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Hey," I said. "Are you guys ok..." I turned to look at them but one of them looked like themselves! Silver, the first one I saw, looked like... Well he looked like that girl and her friend, but he was white, with floppy hair, a gray hat with the circle and line on it, and matching gray clothes with blue writing on the shirt saying 'got rings?' And his normal boots. Amy was wearing her red dress, but the skirt was much floppier and had a big red bow at the waist. Her bangles gleamed and her pink skin was just a touch lighter than her hair. Blaze had purple skin with ponytail in purple hair, which was held back by a white head band with a pink jewel embedded in it. Her outfit was the same, except she now had a floppy skirt like Amy's, but edged with white ribbon. Shadow, (Not to be racist, I do NOT discriminate blacks, but it's his colour,) had black skin and black streaked red hair. He had a black and red shirt on and black jeans. His normal rocket shoes were on his feet, and his red eyes were startled. Rouge had peach skin, undermined by her wight hair and blue makeup. She had a pink topped dress that was separated from a sparkly black skirt and her normal boots. Crime was wearing her dress, and had long orange hair, and cream skin, but Cheese, Cheese was a small furry blue and yellow creature, smaller than her hand. Even my buddy tails had been changed into an orange skinned kid, with spiky hair, except, he had glasses.

"Um... Does anyone know exactly what happened?" Silver asked looking at himself in puzzlement. The girl looked up from a small rectangular glowing device in her hand.

"I don't know. There was a big flash of light, and you guys just fell down from the sky.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! You said something happened? What's wrong? And who are these people?" A purple girl shouted waveing her arms about. She was purple skinned, eyed, haired, and even her skirt was purple! Then I noticed the several people behind her. One was orange, and blond haired, and another was wight, and had purple hair. An there was also the pink girl from earlier, jumping around a yellow girl with pink hair.

"Heyareyouguysnew?Whatclassesareyouin?Areyouenrolling?whereareyoufrom?Mostimportantly,WHATSYOURNAMES?!" The pink girl shouted, bouncing all around us.

"Whoa, there Pinkie. Now ya don't go scaran all the guests now." The orange one said. "Hi, the names Applejack. And this here is Pinkie Pie." She pointed to first the blue one, than the yellow, the white, and finally, the purple one. "And this here's RD,or Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy, Rarity, and the leader, Twilight Sparkle. What are your names?" She asked.

I pointed to my friends one at a time and said "I'm Sonic, that's Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, and Silver. What did you mean enroll? Where are we? And what planet?"

"Well, for starters, you're in Equestria, and we're at Canterlot High, and we assumed you were here to go to school. But what did you mean by 'And what planet?' And 'Where are we?'"

Blaze stood up explain. "Well, in our world, Möbius, there's this guy named Eggman. He is bent on destroying us, the freedom fighters, so he can destroy Möbius. And a few minutes ago, I think he succeeded. He sent us to this world with a... Well, some sort of teleportation device. Anyways, it sent us here, and we don't know how to get home! And if we don't get home, Eggman will take over Möbius!"

Rainbow Dash stood up and put her hands in a time out gesture. "Wait, hold on just one minute. What do you mean his name is EGGMAN? Seriously, that is so funny!" She cracked up and started laughing so hard that she bent over laughing. "I mean, how does he live with himself when his mother visits? Does she call him 'Eggy?!'"

Pinkie Pie bounced over. "So tho portal is here? Well it should stay put until you can build a device home! So just enroll in Canterlot High so you can have access to the school grounds!" She ran up to Tails and jumped on his shoulders. "Onward, Tails! To the office!"

"Wait, Pinkie! Did you say SCHOOL?!" Crud! I hate, hate, HATE! School! But then I saw my friends walking after Pinkie and poor Tails, stumbling around under Pinkies weight. How could they do this to me? Didn't they know that I hated school? But they were heading after Pinkie, leaving me behind. I ran to catch up to them, "Hey, guys! Wait! Are we enrolling here? Do we have to go to school? Can we skip?" I yelled after them. Amy turned around and yelled back, "Yes, Sonic. We are enrolling, and no, you can't skip. And you have to go to school."

"But Amy..."I moaned.

Rarity turned around and said, "Trust me dear. It will be fun! This school isn't boring. Now let's enroll you as new students and we can show you around!"

 **Please, review about your favourite character, and any 'constructive criticism' as my teacher would call it! I will try to do a chapter a day, but I'm going to go to my friends house next week, so sorry if I don't update then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Christian wolf27 I will add in Spike and Flutter Shy! Maxi-T I will try to add Apple Jack and others in. Thanks for the reviews! And Skyler Hope Universe, you had a fanfic account when you were seven? I looked at your page. Wow! Ps: you guys are all awesome! Ps if you have any Easter egg lines from other fandoms you want me to add in, please review them to me!**

"And finally, this is the Cafeteria, where the whole school is having lunch." Rarity monologued. Ugh. When would we be done? She just keeps droning on and on. How is it possible for someone to talk that long?

"And we have Pizza, salad, tacos, and chili dogs today." Flutter Shy added.

Wait, did she say CHILI DOGS?! "Oh my God! Flutter Shy, When's lunch!?" I yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I say something wrong? Or did I do something? I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" She apologized over and over, her pink hair fluttering in her face as she averted her eyes.

"Sonic, let the poor girl go!" Blaze shouted, trying to separate the two of us. "Apple Jack just said lunch starts in 15 minuets. Now let her go!"

Oops.

Flutter Shy P.O.V.

What did I do? I mean, I don't think I did anything. Did I?

"Hey, Flutter Shy, are you ok?"

I looked up and I saw Tails looking at me with a concerned look on his face. His floppy hair covering his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I'm ok." I mumbled. What had I done? Sometimes I wish I was a bunny, like Angel. Life would be much easier then.

"Flutter Shy, you actually didn't do anything wrong. Sonic just gets that way from any mention of chili dogs. But also, could you show us the library? Since we still have about... Um, ten minuets? Right?"

"Sure, but why the library?" What did he want to go there for? Were they going to sleep in there like Twilight did? But as students, they had dorms.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, if we search hard enough, we might be able to build something to send us home. Unfortunately, we don't have any chaos emeralds,

so we have to find an alternative power source."

"Hey, what's a chaos emerald?" Pinkie popped her head down from the ceiling, where she was hanging a piñata.

"A chaos emerald is a huge source of energy that takes shape of an emerald back in our world. There are seven of them, and when all of them are brought together, the form a huge miracle, before scattering. Eggman is always after them. And if we brought them together, it might be enough to send us home." Tails explained.

"But there aren't any in this world, are there Dear?" Rarity asked, walking over to help Pinkie down from the ceiling.

Tails shrugged. "Actually, Shadow brought one with us for his chaos controls, but we would need all seven to jump worlds." He walked back to his group and told them what I had said. I looked at how awkward and lost they looked as kids started streaming out of their classes. A few kids walked up and tried to introduce themselves, but Shadow stared them down until the walked away. I wish I could help them, but I probably wouldn't be much good, vs Rainbow Dash, who was brave, or Twilight, the smarty pants. What could I do? I would never be as helpful as them. But I would try as hard as I could to help them get home, if it was the last thing I do!

 **So, I hope I haven't ruined Flutter Shy's P.O.V. for you all. Ohz, I tried! I tried! Anyways, please review any Easter Eggs you want added in, and I will try my hardest to make them work! ( ;!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oops. Sorry, Skyler! And thanks to ponieslover88, for being my second follower! You know, it's weird, but I kind of feel like I know all my reviewers, and we're friends. Even though I've never met you. Well, I hope this chapter doesn't ruin any thing! Ps, review me your favourite ship!**

Sonic P.O.V.

Ugh. Why did we have to enroll here in the first place? Now instead of trying to get home, we're cooped in this horrible prison, listening to someone droning on about commas. We don't need to know about _commas_ in our life!

 **That's it for today, because my friends and I are having a mlp fim, doctor who, and Sherlock binge sleepover after watching Pixles! Oh my god! If you haven't seen it, Pixles is like the best movie ever! I loved it! Me and my friends were all giggling like the nerd-ish geeks we are! It was amazing! But, gotta go watch my little pony for three hours! But Sonics stuck in school. Bye! My friends are waiting! (Even though we're to young for binge watching. We're twelve, but who cares!) see ya!**


	5. Sorry

**Sorry, can't upgrade today! But review any ships to me please!**


	6. Vote on Ships!

**I got three votes for Sonadash, two for Shadpie, and two for Raresilve. I will do those, but any votes on Sonamy, Tailshy, Shadouge, Twails, or Appleknux?**

 **Please review! PS, I will be putting up an additional chapter today. (;! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mwahahahahahah! The suspense of making you wait! JK! You guys are awesome, and I will be updating. (;! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To answer Cristian wolf27, binge watching is when you watch like nine or ten hours off tv. We watched seven and a half before Erica fell asleep. AND POLLS/VOTES FOR SONADASH! Please review! (;! Ps, I will try to watch minions soon!**

 **Also, should I add in a doctor who doomsday quote about the worlds ripping each other apart? Pps, it's decided. Love triangle between Twails and fluttertail. And no Shadouge or Sonamy. (;! Bye! Ppps, Christian wolf27, don't worry. I will add in that character request soon. I have an idea on it! Yay!**

Shadow P.O.V.

"Hey, Shadow!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Come here for a minute! I think I have something to make you and Sonic's time here better, since you don't like the classes."

What was she playing at? Nothing could make up for haveing to learn about trigonometry and physics. But, Maria would have wanted me to learn it. Ugh! Shadow, stop reminiscing! Maria's dead. Gone. Deceased. There's nothing you can do! And there never will be. I glared over at RD. "What could possibly make up for the dullness of learning where city's are on a planet you're not even from? Who cares about Manehatten? I don't! So go away RD!" I growled.

"Fine, so you don't want to know what football is?" She challenged, crossing her arms.

What _was_ football? And was it worth it to go back on what I said to find out? "Fine. What's football? (Ps, this is the American version of football, not the English.)"

"Football is a sport." She took one look at my face and sighed. "A sport is a thing you do for exercise or fun. Come over here." She said gesturing at a TV and sofa across the common room. She flopped down and patted the sofa next to her. Did she really expect for me to sit next to her? "No thanks. I'll stand." I muttered.

"OK, suit yourself." She said switching on the TV. As she flipped through the stations I found myself looking at Pinkie, hanging balloons and streamers, or trying to, at least. She was hopping up and down with a streamer in her hand trying to reach the ceiling. Unfortunately, the ceiling was still a good two feet away from her hand. I left RD on the sofa, fiddling with the TV remote and walked over to Pinkie. "Need some help?" I asked. Gah, why was I trying to help this pink, hyper person? She was basically the opposite of me! Carefree, and fun. We should hate each other. But there was just something about Pinkie that just made her... Special.

"Sure, Shadow! I'd love some help! Can you pick me up so I can tape these streamers on the ceiling?" Pinkie asked. Umm... How was I supposed to do this? Was I supposed to boost her, or let her sit on my shoulders? I'll go with shoulders. I knelt down next to Pinkie, and she, thank the chaos emeralds, understood and clambered onto my shoulders. Then, parading around like one of Eggman's weird robots, we slowly taped up all of Pinkies streamers. "What on Möbius are these streamers even for, anyways?" I asked.

"Oh this is all for the big party I'm throwing for you guys tonight! The whole school is coming! It'll be awesome! I got Vinyl and Octavia to do the music and the Cakes to make the food! And you can dance, and bring people with you, and laugh, and just party! I will be amazing!" She squealed, jumping up and down. Wait, did she say _Dance!?_ "Sorry, Pinkie." I grumbled. "But I don't dance." I frowned. Why can't I just be back in Möbius? Why did we have to get sent _here_ of all places?

"What? Does that mean you won't attend my party?" She asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"Maybe. I don't know." I curtly replied. Her hair then... Well, deflated it lost its poof, and fell flat against her head. Then she burst into tears. And everyone in the room looked over at us.

"Shadow, what did you do now? And why is Pinkie crying?" Rouge asked, gesturing to the sobbing Pinkie on the floor. I looked down at her and felt something twinge inside of me. It was just so pitiful to see Pinkie crying. I had to make her stop, even if I had to go to the party. I bent down on my news next to her and clasped both of her hands in mine. "OK, Pinkie, I will go to your party. And Pinkie? Would you like to go with me?" I asked, blushing scarlet when I realized everyone was staring. Over near Sonic Amy sighed, her hands clasped in front of her, batting her eyelashes an glancing hopefully at Sonic. Who, was looking at Rainbow Dash pensively. "What are you all looking at!?" I yelled at everyone watching us.

"Thanks Shadow." Pinkie said sniffling a little. "and yes I will go with you!" She exclaimed, jumping and grabbing me into a huge hug. Then, as if realizing what she was doing, she backed off of me, blushing and averting her eyes bashfully. "Thanks for asking me to go with you Shadow. It means the world to me." She said. Again I felt that little twinge, but this time it felt good, warm and happy. Like Pinkie. Maybe this world wasn't so bad, after all.

 **Ok, so I started Shadpie! Yay! Please tell me if I ruined it! Please?! But yay! Next up... Love triangle for Tails! Or continueation of Shadpie at the dance! Review me your votes! (;! Bye!**


	9. Shadow or Pinkie?

**Shadow or Pinkie P.O.V. for the dance? PS, I think I will post two chapters today if you respond quickly!(;! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okee dokie, now I'm going to do Shadpie at the dance, then cut to tails x twilight, OR flutter shy! Vote on which one! And review what you think should happen next!(;! Bye! Ps, I got equal reviews for both, so I'm starting with shadow, then Pinkie!**

Shadow P.O.V.

I walked out of my new dorm, and out into the hallway leading to the common room. Pinkie had told me to wait here, right? I looked around, but didn't see Pinkie anywhere. Maybe she was late.

And waited.

And waited.

For all of eternity! Why wasn't she here?! Ugh! It had been... _Ten minuets?!_ Only _ten minuets?!_ It had seemed like forever. Should I just for get it and leave? Well, I Pinkie Promised. _She_ said, _"Nobody ever breaks a Pinkie Promise, Shadow. Nobody!"_ Well, there goes trying to ditch...

"Hi Shadow!" A voice shouted from the ceiling, start aloha me half to death! I looked up and saw Pinkie floating from a bunch of balloons tied around her waist. She looked amazing, in a striped blue top and pink skirt, all adorned with... Candy? (Imagine her a Gala dress,).(;!))

"Hey Shadow! Knock Knock!" She said.

"What... Huh... What does that mean? Do I have to answer? And there's no door, so why knock?" What was she talking about? Why was she knocking?

"Shadow! It's a joke! A joke is supposed to make you laugh, when I say knock knock, you say who's there, then I deliver the punch line and you say that phrase back to me with the word who on the end! Then I finish the joke with a finishing line! Ok, let's try again. Knock Knock?" She asked.

"Um... Who's there." I groaned.

"Doctor!"

"Doctor who." Well, that made no sense to me, but Pinkie was rolling on the floor laughing. "Well Pinkie. We had better get going to your amazing party." I said picking her up off the floor, and headed tow reds the door.

Pinkie P.O.V.

Cupcakes. Huh, why did I say that? Wait why am I talking to myself? Well, ice cubes if I know! Who cares! Yay! Party! Fun! Shadow! Wait me, did you say Shadow? Yes Pinkie. You said Shadow. Huh. It kind of reminds me of the secret that Rainbow Dash told... Wait, I forgot! I can't tell anybody! Not even myself! But it'll be hard not to say that she likes Sonic, wait I just told myself that! Oh my gosh, Me, do you promise not to tell anyone? Yes Pinkie. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Whew! Now I don't have to worry about you anymore Me, I can teach Shadow how to Party!

"Shadow! Shadow! Try this!" I yelled running over and stuffing a cupcake in his mouth. He choked, trying to spit it out, then stopped and chewed.

"Woa Phinky, tis is goowd!" He exclaimed, still chewing.

"Okeedokieloki, now let's dance!"

 **Ok, I will post the next chapter today to! Sonadash is after Tails triangle! Yay!(;!bye!vbnbb bmbnhjgulkhghgknhnjhjghngh!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, now time for Tails x Twilight OR flutter shy! Yay!**

Tails P.O.V.

As I wandered through the dance, I looked at all the others, Sonic was talking with Rainbow Dash, and Knuckles arm wrestling with Apple Jack. Rarity and Rouge were casually talking and comparing dresses over by the punch, and even _Shadow,_ the least open of us, was dancing with Pinkie! Maybe I should just go to the library and work on our project. I walked over to the door and eased it open. I walked down the hall that connected the dorms to the school. The halls were completely dark and empty, and my footsteps echoed along the hall and into the classrooms. At last, I reached the library and eased the door open. The library was huge, and kinda weird. I mean once, I was upstairs, and I found a _bed_ made of books in the library! A bed! Was someone sleeping there? I closed the door and went back to the desk I had sat at earlier.

Suddenly, one of the books came tumbling down from a shelf, startling me half to death! I walked over and picked it up. 'Daring Do and the sapphire stone.' Huh. Those Daring Do books were up pretty high. It was almost impossible for it to have fallen down on its own. Maybe someone had followed me from the party. I looked around the bookshelf, but nobody was there. When I heard that sound, I had kinda hoped someone had noticed I was gone and cared enough to try to find me. I went to sit back down, but then I heard someone sneeze from under a desk. I ran over to the desk the sound had come from, and bent down to look under. It was still to dark to see from the light of my desk seven yards away. I got up and switched on the light on the desk send bent down and came face to face with Flutter Shy and Twilight. Flutter Shy and Twilight looked back at me, Twilight holding a tissue to her nose.

"Hey, uh, Tails. How are you?" Twilight asked, blushing profusely.

"Twilight, Flutter Shy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, um we came to see what was wrong and why you left the dance." Flutter Shy whispered.

 **To be continued. Yay! (;! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry, but I can't update today! );! Bye!**


	13. Sorry, agian

**I am so sorry, but can't update.);! Threw a big party for my whole sixth grade class, and r tired to do anything. Sorry! Bye!**


	14. Sorry, again

**I am so sorry, but can't update.);! I'm on vacation in Portland, and won't update for two weeks! Sorry! Maybe I can slip in a brief chapter sometome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for my absence. I wrote this on the plane, so sorry if it's short. I just got wifi, so I couldn't post until now. Ps, here are two good trilogies I think you will enjoy when I'm not writing, but you don't have to read them. Check out the bottom of the page at the end. Ps, I did this listening to awesome as I wanna be, and half of it I started typing the lyrics!**

 **Flutter Shy P.O.V.**

"Tails, are you going to umm, coming back to the dance?" I asked. Maybe he didn't like the noise or something. Oh, I shouldn't have mentioned it! Flutter shy, you know better. You shouldn't push him to come! It's his business! After all, everyone probably sees you as a useless animal lover. No one would want to hang out with you. My lip quivered. "Umm, I'm gonna go look at Cream's hamster again." I said, sniffing. Why was I so _shy?_ Twilight was looking at me nervously, seeing the tears in my eyes.

"Umm, Flutter Shy, you okay?" Twilight asked, looking at me funny.

Tails looked up and saw me crying "What's wrong? Did we say something, or oh! I'm not good at this stuff! What's wrong? Is there something I can do to help? Or..." He ran his hand through his hair knocking his glasses loose.

Wait... I. He said _I!_ Not we as in him and Twilight! Maybe there was still a chance for... Oh forget it Flutter Shy! He'll never like you back no matter how much you...

The lights in the library switched on and a pale white skinned guy

walked into the library. "Hey, uh, kids, I'm sorry but the library is closed after school, so can you take whatever you were doing under that desk and go somewhere else?" He asked rolling in a cart full of cleaning supplies. (there you go Christian! I hope you don't mind he's the janitor.)

Twilight got up and helped Flutter Shy off the ground. "Come on guys. We better get outta here before they kick us out." As we walked out, I heard Flutter Shy give out a sigh of relief that the topic had been averted.

 **Ok, I will update again soon, and next up, SONADASH! Yay!(;! Bye! Ps, the book series are Jack Bank and The School For Good And Evil.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Now everyone's favorite! SONAMY! JK!(;! Nah, none of that! SONADASH! Ps, doctor who reference in this! Review if you find it!**

 _Earlier before the party._

 _RD P.O.V._

As I flipped through the TV programs, I said "Oh trust me Shadow. You're going to love this! Football is basically a game where people attack each other over a ball... And you have never been this quiet!" I glanced over at where he had been standing. Had. As in past tense. I looked around and saw him giving a piggy back ride to Pinkie. The two of them were laughing and stumbling around hanging up streamers. Shadow was happier than I had ever seen him. Well, I guess he's out for learning about sports. I looked at my watch. I still had a good hour and a half before soccer practice. I guess I could try to tell Sonic. I walked over to were he was sitting on the couch eating a chili dog he had presumably swiped from the lunch room. He also had my phone and headphones and was bobbing his head to some music. I stood there waiting for him to look up, but when he didn't, I grabbed his headphones and yanked them off his head.

"Gah! Hey! Wha... Oh sorry RD." he mumbled scratching the back of his head... And was he _blushing_? What? "Umm, what were you listening to?" I said trying to pretend I hadn't noticed his bright red face.

"Oh just a little of the music from the file labeled 'Rain Booms'. Who are they? Do they have any concerts? Because they are AWESOME!" He replied. "I really like the song 'Awesome As I Wanna Be.'"

Wait, he really liked our music? That was SO COOL!

"Oh they're like the best band in all of Equestria! I mean they are like SO COOL! I'm in them." I responded.

"I know, right? They... Wait what?! You're in them? How?" He looked shocked.

"Oh I founded the Rain Booms for a music competition. We actually won! And I sang awesome as I wanna be!" I said, looking at his expression.

"Wow RD. You're even cooler than I thought! Hey, speaking of cool, do you wanna go to Pinkie's, um, -as a friend of course, party with, um, me?" He mumbled. Now he was blushing so profusely.

"Um.." I was interrupted by a sudden crying sound. I looked behind me and saw pinkie- no, Pinkimeena, on the floor, cry and Shadow standing over her looking guilty.

"Shadow! What did you do now, and why is pinkie crying?"

"Ok Pinkie. I will go to your party. And Pinkie?" He asked.

"Yeah Shadow?" She snuffled.

"Will go with me?"

She looked up at him and smiled a tiny bit through her tears. "Thanks Shadow. And yes, I will go with you!" She leapt up and hugged him. He looked around and realized everyone was watching, blushed red and yelled "What are you all looking at?!" I looked away. Sonic looked at me and said "What we're you saying RD?" I looked at him and made a little frame with my fingers. "Well, you'd have to be 20% cooler," his face fell. "But luckily for me, you're 120% cooler, like me!" I said jabbing my thumb at my chest. "So yeah, I guess we could go together."

 **Well, how do you like it so far? Now poll; should they kiss at the party, or not? Review me the answer!**


	17. 17 sonic and EG is BACK, everypony!

**(To Christian) Umm... Am I supposed to write a novel or something? Ps, you should totally get an account! It's awesome! You don't even have to write if you want! Just so you can favourite! (To everyone) well, next chapter! Yay! Ps, sorry, but no more romance for now. I put this in the adventure category! Let the space time continuum tearing began! (Like from Doctor Who or Mr. Peabody and Sherman!)**

 **** **Random grounds keeper's P.O.V.**

'The lawn mower clanked through the darkness as thick as soup, slowly eating up every overgrown grass clipping. The misty night air shown through the dark, like... Like...' Howard! You're at it again! You will never be a writer, so stop narrating everything you do! And don't talk to yourself in a third person viewpoint! It's Wei... 'I was cut short as a small voice murmured "Chao?" Confusedly. I stealthily stopped the lawn mower and got of and crept through the bushes and saw a small blue and yellow, um... Thing? It was shaped like a teardrop, with a floating dot above its head. When did it get here? I looked around. Nothing but swirling mist. I picked it up. It was softly fuzzy like a peach, but warm. I snuggled it closer to my chest. "Aww. I may have to keep you, you little cutie!" I murmured. It snuggled into my arms, tired.

Then a fissure opened up in the air as if someone had taken a knife to it. Through the white rimmed edged I could see a huge expanse of perfect blue sky. Then a huge section of dirt fell through and crushed half the lawn, replacing the grass with a tiered layer of dirt! The gap closed back up with a hissing sound leaving an astonished Harold and a very confused Chao.' Harold, you're at it again!

 **Sorry if I ruined this with no romance. Except between Harold the narrator and the Chao, Jack! (I named him.) yay! Bye until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, sorry. School was hard getting into a routine, and then I got sick. For like a week. Sorry!**

 _RD P.O.V._

The disco lights shown down on the dance floor as Pinkie flipped through the floor in some sort of prepared dance routine. She and Shadow took over the dance floor in a mix of dance moves. The music changed as DJ pin 3/Vinyl Scratch shut off the music and yelled into a mike "Hey everybody! Look up! There's a giant lump of dirt falling from the sky onto here! Get out if you want to live!"

I looked out a window up at the partially blocked stars. "Get out!" I screamed at the crowd. They swarmed towered the doors in an attempt to get out. I ran to the door and looked back, Tails stood in the middle of the deflated party balloons and streamers staring up at the small land mass that was about to crash down on the common room! I ran back in and grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and I o safety just as dirt rained down justice upon us all! Ha! I got a little cheesy there. Tails ran back into the room and stared at the flat grassy expanse that used to be the common room.

"Crap! It's just what I thought would happen! Our traveling into your world disrupted the space/time continuum and now it tore a rift in the dimension, allowing things from our world to fall into your world! The only way to fix it is to go back, but we can't, and even then, it might not fix it!

 **DUN, DUN,** ** _DUN!_**

 ** _Sorry if this is getting dull, I just don't like writing romance. But I freaked my ela teacher out with an action story I wrote once! Bye!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the gap of time, I got bronchitis, so no activities except lying in bed. Anyways, I'm back! Ps, have you seen the FreindShip games? It was awesome!**

 _Apple Jack P.O.V._

Tails, Fluttershy and Twilight were working on how to fix the portal. Well, Twilight was programming a computer chip, and Tails was building something like a sort of blinking twisted metal octagon with Fluttershy passing him tools.

"Ok. Fluttershy, pass me the thingy."I

"This thingy?" Fluttershy asked holding up some sort of weird power tool up to Tails.

"No, not that thingy, the thingy with the umm, thingy on it!" He waved his hands around vaguely.

"So this thingy?" Asked Fluttershy, holding up a chainsaw.

"No," Tails exclaimed, walking over to toolbox and pulling out a screw driver and holding it up to Fluttershy. "This thingy."

I couldn't help but chuckle as Twilight called out in a motherly voice, "That's a screwdriver, Tails." I grinned and looked away. Shadow was leaning against the wall, trying to doze off, with Pinkie bouncing around him like a rubber ball. A squeaky rubber ball. Throwing cupcakes in his face. Tails plugged in a cord into a power outlet and brushed his hands on his jeans.

"That should do it. I just have to flick this switch, and, well, it should power the portal back to our world." He pushed the button and the octagon glowed with a blue purple radiance. "Great! This should fix the dimensional rip in the space time continuum."

I pushed my hat of my face and said "The what now?"

Tails face palmed. "The space time continuum is the very fa..." "Yeah, yeah." RD said. "Do us all a favour and skip all the sciencey stuff."

Tails's face grew red and he muttered under his breath, "it will send us back, idiot."

He waved at Twilight and Fluttershy before giving RD a _very_ rude hand gesture and jumping through the portal. Apple Jack waved to Knuckles and they fist bumped one last time before jumping through the Portal to home. They all left one by one until only Sonic was left.

"Hey RD. We'll see you back at the school. Just come when you're ready." Twilight said half heartedly. Waving with a limp hand. The other five trudged back to the school and left the standing by the campus statue.

Sonic looked up and said "RD, there's something I've wanted to tell you since I got here." RD looked up and wiped away a tear from her face. "Yeah?"

"RD, umm, RD, well, um," he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

 _RD P.O.V._

My world lit up in a spectacular display of fireworks. It was utopia. All I could feel was his lips, pressing against mine. He seemed scared I would pull away at first, but when I leaned in and closed my eyes he seemed to relax. I never wanted this moment to end. But Sonic pulled away to soon.

"RD, what I wanted to tell you was that I loved you. The moment I saw you, and how fast you were, well I kingdom of liked all the things about you. I promise you I will visit. But now, I have to go. Bye!" He waved to me as he ran through the portal. I stood there for a moment, staring at the portal, wondering if this was a dream. I finally turned and slowly trudged back up to the school, the world bleak and dull around me. I remembered how his lips freely on mine and sighed. Maybe we could visit. Ah well. I would find out.

 **That's it folks! But I could make a sequel... Vote in the comments! And like & subscribe! Yay! (Hint, I will write more!)**


End file.
